Valentimes/Transcript
are seen working on their Valentines cards Ms. Baker: And after you done with your cards, you know, you give them to a special someone you like. Or it could be just a friend, too. No presh. You guys are young, and that's, uh -- Baker opens her bag and figures out it's all covered with lipstick Ms. Baker: ugh, that's your Valentine. Baker takes out her glasses case It's your day to appreaciate each other. Clarence: Hey, Jeff, Jeff. Look. shows Jeff his Valentines card, with a cupid who "loves love" Clarence: He loves love. smiles, Clarence goes back to his place Clarence: I love love. Giggles takes Jeff's card Jeff: Gasps gives Jeff's card to Malessica takes Mavis's card Mavis: Grunts gives Mavis's card to Belson throws away Mavis's card Belson: Sighs There, fixed it. Mavis: Grunting Ms. Baker: Hey, guys, keep it down, please. Clarence: Ms. Baker. Who's your Valentime? Ms. Baker: Oh, uh, it's all of you guys. You guys are all of my Valentimes. Clarence: We already all have Valentimes. You got to have a real Valentime, too, like a grown up. Percy: Is it Mr. Reese? Laughter Ms. Baker: Okay, guys, come on. Belson: Is it no one? All: Ooh! gets up Chelsea: Who cares if Ms. Baker doesn't have a boyfriend? She's fine on her own. Ms. Baker: Uh, Chel-- Chelsea. Chelsea: I see her all the time at the Fryer's Cinnapuffs. Almost every week. We go there after soccer, and I see Ms. Baker there all alone. Ms. Baker: Thank you. Chelsea: Totally by herself, and she's okay. Ms. Baker: Sighs Chelsea: She's just fine. Clarence: Hmm. Chelsea: Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her with anybody else before. Clarence: Smiles Hmm. Scene changes to West Aberdale. Mr. Mozer: Quiet, class. It's Sumo's turn now. Sumo: Uh, I brought this. shows a dead frog I found it. -''Gasps'' Whoa. Mr. Mozer: Hmm. Interesting take, Sumo. Instead of a normal journal entry, you manifest this heartbreaking meditation on futility. Sumo: Yeah, he's really smashed in there. Mr. Mozer: You know, I can't help but be reminded of T.S. Eliot's "The Wasteland." "And I will show you fear in a handful of dust. Sumo: Cool. Girl: Um, Mr. Mozer, are we gonna do anything for Valentine's Day? Mr. Mozer: Valentine's Day? Mozer looks at his schedule It's not Valentine-- oh. Oh, it is. Mozer puts a draw of a heart in a wall Mr. Mozer: Okay, uh, why don't we just have a discussion about how maybe we don't need big greeting-card companies telling us when we should and should not express our love, and through what? The power of consumerism? Girl: Dunkin's mom made cupcakes. grabs a plate full of cupcakes Mr. Mozer: Oh, cupcakes. see kids and Mr. Mozer eating cupcakes -Mmm, oh. -Oh, chocolate. Mr. Mozer: Mmm. Scene changes to Ms. Baker car Ms. Baker: Sighs Baker gets in her car, and she sees a Valentine's Day card Ms. Baker: Hmm? reads the card What? How'd this get in -- Ms. Baker finishes reading the card, Clarence appears to be on the back seat Clarence: Ms. Baker! Ms. Baker: Aah! Clarence: Come over for dinner! Ms. Baker: Clarence! What are you doing? Clarence: It's Valentime's. You can't just have a sad microwave eat-it-over-the-sink dinner. Come to my house instead. Ms. Baker: What? No. Clarence: If you come, you might get hit by Cupid's arrow. Whispering I found you an amazing man. Ms. Baker: What? Who? Clarence: Only the most handsomest, nicest, rich man you'll ever meet. Ms. Baker: Sighs Listen, Clarence, I'm working on myself right now. Clarence: When will you be done? Ms. Baker: It doesn't work like that. Clarence: Will you be done working in time for dinner tonight? Ms. Baker: Sighs the later scene, Clarence is out of Ms. Baker's car, and she leaves with her car screeching Clarence: See you tonight! on his walkie-talkie Come in, Sumo. Scene changes to West Aberdale-'' ''bell rings kids leave, Mr. Mozer listens to a man in his computer Male voice: And I will show you something different. From either your shadow atmorning, striding behind you... Sumo leaves, he listens to Clarence voice and he grabs his walkie-talike Clarence: Sumo, do you read me? Sumo: What's up, man? Clarence: Do you know any amazing men? Sumo: Ah... looks at Mr. Mozer music plays Sumo: Chuckles Scene changes to Clarence's house. and Chad are having a romantic dinner. Lights are turned off is about to give Chad another strawberry Chad: Ahh -- rings Chad: Huh? Uh, did you order pizza already? Mary: What? No. opens the door and figures out Ms. Baker was there Mary: Oh. Ms. Baker. I mean, Melanie. What brings you here? Is -- is Clarence in trouble? gets in the house Clarence: Mom, Ms. Baker's coming over for dinner! at Ms. Baker Oh, Ms. Baker. You look great. Mary: Clarence, I thought you were supposed to be at Sumo's. Chad: Holy smokes. I did not know we were having company tonight. takes out all the "romantic dinner" stuff Clarence: Why is it so dark in here? Ms. Baker: Well, I-I hope I'm not imposing. Mary: No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, come in. We're just -- we'll just turn on these on the lights darn lights Laughs Ms. Baker:'Okay. ''Baker comes in and closes the door '''Clarence: Oh, my gosh, you're in my house. Ms. Baker's hand I'll show you around. Don't be scared. It's not so different from school Chuckles Ms. Baker the coffee table This is a coffee table. It's kind of like a desk, um, but for, like, watching TV and putting your feet on. Ms. Baker the TV And this is my TV. Sometimes I watch it instead of doing my homework. Sorry. at the time in the DVD player. It's 7:50 PM Gasps Oh, my gosh. Looks like Mozer got cold feet. his walkie talkie Mr. Chicken to Rooster Boy: Do you read me? Cue the backup. is in the back garden Sumo: Copy that. Hey. Come on. shows up with some flowers and Sumo is opening the door rings Clarence: Sumo, abort backup! Abort! Abort! Abort! closes the door Sumo: Hey, get out of here. throws away the flowers and leaves Clarence: Your prince has arrived. Ms. Baker: Sighs her hair Hums opens the door, Mr. Mozer is there Clarence: Hi, Mr. Mozer! Mr. Mozer: Howdy, Clarence. Mozer comes in and Clarence closes the door Mr. Mozer: Thanks so much for having me over. Hey, I heard somebody likes a certain special TV show. Mozer shows Clarence a "The Mmms" bag with some colours and pencils Clarence: Gasps Oh, my gosh, "The Mmms." You're a perfect man. the bag Take my hand. takes Mr. Mozer's hand and takes him with Ms. Baker Clarence: Mr. Mozer, I want you to meet Ms. Baker. Ms. Baker: Oh, hi. Mr. Mozer: Oh. Baker and Mr. Mozer take each other's hand Ms. Baker: Nice to meet you, yes. Mr. Mozer: I think I recognize you from the Common Curriculum Conference. Ms. Baker: Oh, you were there? Mr. Mozer: Of course. I remember you asked a insightful question about -- Ms. Baker: Oh, oh, oh, oh. About those furlough days. Mr. Mozer: Right! Everyone was thinking it, and you just said it! Ms. Baker: Laughs Yeah, well, what were they thinking? Sometime you just got to teach 'em. laugh Mr. Mozer: You got to -- you got to teach them, yeah. Clarence: It's working. dinner time, Mary opens the fridge to see what's there Mary: Sighs Oh, boy a cheese Ugh, no, that's not good. Clarence: (heard from distance) Okay, Ms. Baker. You sit over here, closes the fridge is putting some seats on the table Clarence: and, Mr. Mozer, you sit right here. Mr. Mozer: Oh, yeah, great. Chuckles throat Baker sits right to Mr. Mozer watches Ms. Baker and Mr. Mozer Clarence: Chuckles Sumo: Chuckles puts 2 candles on the table Mr. Mozer: Ah, kids, right? Ms. Baker: Laughs comes to the dining room Chad: Oh, man, we're in luck. I found an extra seat. puts his extra seat next to Sumo Mary: So good to have you guys over for dinner. puts some food in the table Mary: I managed to, uh, scrounge something up for us. Mr. Mozer: I'm starting to get the feeling that -- Clarence: Drinks for the lady! gives Ms. Baker a glass with orange juice Clarence: Da, da, da, da! gives an empty glass to Mr. Mozer, and then he puts orange juice in it Clarence: Get a little juice in here. grabs Mr. Mozer's glass of orange juice Clarence: So, Mr. Mozer, looks like you're really hitting it off with your Valentime's date. Mozer takes his glass of orange juice Mr. Mozer: Oh, uh, thank you. Wait. Date? takes Chad's hand Mr. Mozer: Date? takes Sumo's hand Mr. Mozer: Date? Ms. Baker: This drinks are pretty good, huh? Mr. Mozer: Date? A flashback is shown in Mr. Mozer's mind. rings see Mr. Mozer when he was a kid. He falls off a swing and a lot of Valentime's stuff is seen around him Mr. Mozer: Wailing Flashback ends. Mr. Mozer: Date? Date? Date? Ms. Baker: her hair Uh, Craig? Mr. Mozer: Yes! The drinks are very good! Chad: Oh, wow. Mary: Uh, you know, you really can't force these Valentine's things. It was only when I really stopped looking, you know, that I got in a good enough place where Chad and I just found each other naturally. Ms. Baker: Huh? Oh, oh, no, no. We're -- we're not -- Mr. Mozer: No, no, not us. No. Chad: Oh, it's true, man. Oh, I love the single life. Uh, but finding Mary was the best thing that ever happened to me. chuckle Ms. Baker: Yeah. orange juice Mr. Mozer: Uh... a chip gets upset Clarence: Hmm. Sumo, a word. and Clarence hide under the table and both talk with their walkie-talkies Clarence: Kkk! What are we gonna do? Mom and Chad are hogging all the love. Sumo: Uh, on it. out some hair from Chad's leg thud Chad: What? Ow! Mar. Mary: Come on, Chad. I was just playing. Clarence: Kkk! Now we got to spice things up. Time for the love potion. Sumo: Copy that. gets up and grabs some sheet he wrote about Ms. Baker and Mr. Mozer Clarence: Okay, time to get to know each other. Starting with Ms. Baker. grabs some stuff from the table Clarence: Ms. Baker writes, "I'm a simple, small-town girl with big-time, uh, ambitions." Ms. Baker: Is that my Aber-Dating profile?! Clarence: Yep. We found Mr. Mozer's, too, but his was so boring. Ms. Baker: Groans I can't believe this is happening. Clarence: "I love Western-style barbecue." Oh, I like that. Chad: Oh, Western style's underrated. Mary: Uh, Clarence, I think that's enough of that, all right? Sumo: Chuckles some barbecue and stuff on a glass Ms. Baker's lipstick Clarence: Wait, this other stuff is also kind of boring. Baker tries to take Clarence's sheet Ms. Baker: Give it -- Clarence. Mr. Mozer: Hello. Ms. Baker: C-Clarence! Clarence: Ms. Baker, I'm trying to read it. Ms. Baker: That stuff is really personal. Clarence: Let's see here. We got biggest fears. Are you scared of dying alone? Mr. Mozer: Chuckles Sumo: throat, clicks tongue Clarence: Gasps Hmm. Oh, my. It is time for the main course. goes to the kitchen Mr. Mozer: Uh... Ms. Baker: Sighs opens the fridge and looks for food Clarence: ♪ Do, do, do, do, do ♪ grabs the cheese Oh, here we go. goes back to the dining room Clarence: Grunts a little piece of heart-shaped cheese Here we go. Ms. Baker. Ms. Baker: Oh. her plate to Clarence puts the cheese on Ms. Baker's plate Clarence: Humming mustard on the plate, and then he puts a chip Sprinkle this. salt on the food Eh, a little more. more salt on it, and the plate is all covered with salt Mr. Mozer, can you pass this to Ms. Baker, please? the plate to Mr. Mozer Mr. Mozer: Oh, uh, sure. the plate to Ms. Baker Ms. Baker: Ooh, yes, thank you. Uh, mmm, yummy. gives the same food to Mr. Mozer Mr. Mozer: Wow, great concept. Can't wait to try it. a fork Mary: Oh, Craig, you don't have to do -- Mr. Mozer: The little guy went through the trouble, so... the food, but it tastes bad Gulps Gagging what Sumo has prepared Gags Spits Baker leaves Clarence's house and her dress is wet Ms. Baker: Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! in her car Chad, Clarence, Sumo and Mr. Mozer come to Ms. Baker Mary: I'm sorry, Melanie. Please come back. Aah! stands in front of Ms. Baker's car's glass Chad: We got to rub some club soda on that dre-- Baker activates the windshield and it hits Chad Ms. Baker: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Clarence: Ms. Baker, I know you're not at school, but you got to try and fall in love! licks the glass of Ms. Baker's car Ms. Baker: Ugh! I got to get out of here. on the car starts Mr. Mozer: Uh, you know, why don't we -- Mozer stands in back of the car, but then te car hits him Mr. Mozer: whoa! Mary: Holy moly! Chad: Oh! Craig! Sumo: Laughs Mr. Mozer: Straining I'm okay. Ow. Scene changes and Ms. Baker now has other clothes and she's with Mr. Mozer inside of Clarence's house. Mary: Oh, boy, I'm really sorry again about all the -- Ms. Baker: Please, don't worry. I think we had a good night. Mr. Mozer: Chuckles Did we? Ms. Baker: Okay, bye, guys. Mary: You have a nice night. Chad, Clarence and Sumo: Bye. Mary: Thanks for coming over. Baker and Mr. Mozer leave Clarence's house Mr. Mozer: Uh, Valentine's day, right? Ms. Baker: Laughs Uh, yes. You know, believe it or not, I've had worse. Mr. Mozer: Oh, Chuckles so have I. Mary, Chad, Clarence and Sumo spy them from the window Mary: What are they saying? Chad: Words of some sort. Clarence: Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Ms. Baker: You know, I'm actually still kind of hungry. Uh, want to maybe grab some falafel as pals? Mr. Mozer: Love me some falafel. and Chad stop spying Chad: Mary Now, where were we? Mary: Laughs hugs Sumo Clarence: Looks like Cupid's arrow struck again. But why stop here? on glasses plays of Clarence's meat hearts falls on a man, and a woman watches him ♪ Eat my meaty meat hearts ♪ Woman: Gasps ♪ They'll make you fall in love ♪ young man is about to give a ring to his girlfriend, but a meat heart falls on the ring Young man: Huh? meat heart falls between two dogs, and both bark ♪ My meat hearts will spread the love so far ♪ man is driving a bike with his girlfriend, but a meat heart falls on the man's eye and the bike hit sometehing Crash ♪ Can you taste the love tonight? ♪ throws a meat heart on the glass of the "Falafel Palace", where Ms. Baker and Mr. Mozer were eating throws a lot of meat hearts in a street with a lot of people ♪ My meat hearts will spread my love tonight ♪ The End es:Época de San Valentín/Transcripción Category:Episodes Transcripts